Charlie's Angels
by casanova.c.paul
Summary: Set in the 1990's, this series follows the adventures of three sexy female private eyes hired by a wealthy mystery-man who runs the detective agency via a speaker-phone and his personal assistant, Bosley.
1. Chapter 1

The Cast

These new Angels are Madison, Brooke and Jessie. The new Angels do even more dangerous stunts. Their art of gun shooting and martial arts is extraordinary.

Jessie Preston (Portrayed by Troian Bellisario) is the street Angel. She is very street smart. She is a realist. She also tends to be a little rough due to her troubled past that she tends not to talk about.

Madison Lee (Portrayed by Jessica Lowndes) is the inventive Angel. She always gets the job done. She is a very brilliant inventor and keeps the men stunned. After growing up in countless foster homes after the death of her parents in a mass shooting in Detroit at the age of 2, Madison is somewhat emotionally detached and has commitment issues.

Brooke Montgomery (Portrayed by Kaylee DeFer) is the rich Angel who grew up in Dallas with a very large family. She is sometimes a ditz on street smarts. She is very book smart and her love for cars helps the angels.

John Bosley (Tuc Watkins) is Charlie's right hand man. He is warm, funny, and intelligent, and often helps the Angels either with background information, or joining them in the field.

Warren Bane (Portrayed by Cam Gigandet) is a former client of Charlie and boyfriend of Madison. He is smart, sweet, charming and extremely protective and also the heir of a submarine empire.

Tom Hanks portrays the voice of Charles "Charlie" Towsend.


	2. Season One Episode Guide

Season One Episode Guide

Episode One: Clubbin' Angels

Synopsis: In the series premiere, the Angels must investigate the random and mysterious deaths at a local nightclub.

Episode Two: Missing Angels

Synopsis: The Angels are sent to Toronto to investigate a rash of missing women reports. They soon learn that these women are being captured and forced to join a gritty prostitution ring.

Episode Three: Classified (Working Title)

Synopsis: When secret government installations are being invaded by mysterious forces, the Angels are brought in to investigate.

Episode Four: The Anti-Social Network

Synopsis: Charlie sends the Angels to investigate a strange, mind-controlling frequency emanating on the local campus.

Episode Five: Angel Behind the Wheel

Synopsis: The Angels must stop an elite group of car burglars- a case that hits close to home for Jessie.

Episode Six: Spellbound (Working Title)

Synopsis: Banks across the globe become a target of a mysterious thief who has the strange ability to perform robberies without any resistance from the bankers. The Angels investigate and learn "The Persuader" has escaped prison and is using mood-altering substances to make people compliant.

Episode Seven: Angels Behind Bars

Synopsis: Madison, Brooke and Jessie fight to save their PI careers after being framed of committing a bank robbery in Phoenix.

Episode Eight: Déjà vu Angels

Synopsis: Charlie sends the Angels on vacation on a yacht, but when a villain hijacks the ship and causes it to sink; the girls find themselves waking up aboard the ship with events beginning to repeat themselves.

Episode Nine: Soap Opera Angels

Synopsis: When a famous TV star from the hit soap opera "Days of Our Lives" goes missing, fans of the show, the Angels beg Charlie to let them carry the investigation. Meanwhile, Brooke's ex beau comes to town and begins to grill her on her new life in LA; Jessie tries to resist the efforts of an old flame who seeks entry back into her life. Elsewhere, Madison has a problem saying "I Love you" to Warren, and Bosley begins to suspect his wife Dorian is having an affair with the Mail Man.

Episode Ten: Angels in UFOS

Synopsis: The Angels are called in when random people from different nations are abducted in what seems like to be aliens.

Episode Eleven: Target: Angels

Synopsis: In the first season finale, the Angels learn that they are the targets by a vengeful criminal who was put away thanks to the Towsend Agency and must find a way to stop him.

Author's Note: So here's my official episode guide. I'm looking for fellow aspiring writers to join me in my quest to revitalize one of my favorite shows, if interested please submit an episode you penned with one of the episode synopsis' above and we'll take it from there. Please join me in my #AngelMovement.

P.s A sneek peek of the 1st episode will be uploaded soon!


End file.
